1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to footwear, and in particular an article of footwear with a lightweight and flexible outer member.
2. Description of Related Art
Articles of footwear with an articulated sole structure have been previously disclosed. McDonald et al. (U.S. patent Number 2005/0262739) teaches an article of footwear that includes an upper and a sole structure secured to the upper. The sole structure includes a plurality of discrete sole elements that extend downward from a connecting portion disposed adjacent to the upper. The sole elements define a lower surface. Furthermore, the sole elements are separated by a plurality of sipes that extend upwards from the lower surface and into the sole structure.
Articles of footwear with reinforced portions along the sole or outsole have also been disclosed. Nakabe et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 6,212,795) teaches a shoe sole with a reinforced support structure. The Nakabe design includes a molded arched support member including a front support portion and a rear support portion. Harrison (U.S. Pat. No. 5,996,257) teaches a puncture resistant and impact resistant safety shoe insert. The shoe insert comprises a flexible steel plate and a layer of a puncture resistant material secured to the ends of the plate. Barrons (U.S. Pat. No. 2,599,970) teaches an orthopedic shoe including a reinforcing strip of canvas or the like secured to the underside of the insole, just above an upwardly projecting fold.
The prior art lacks provisions for increasing the flexibility of an outsole or outer member of an article of footwear using multiple slots. Additionally, the prior art lacks provisions for associating a rigid or puncture resistant material with regions of increased flexibility. There is a need in the art for an article of footwear that includes solutions to these problems.